The present invention relates to an improved brake assembly for use in drum brakes. The invention particularly relates to a type of brake assembly that employs a single piece shoe of generally circular configuration and such an assembly is disclosed in Applicant's co-pending International Application No. PCT/AU99/00248 (WO 99/53212) and in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,093.